Breath of Fire V: Purpose
by Estrelita Farr
Summary: What did she exist for? To die like cattle slaughtered as food? For what purpose did he live for? To pass the days like a mindless puppet? The instant he saw her, he knew. One-shot novelisation.


.

**Breath of Fire V: Purpose**

Written by Estrelita Farr

.

A ray of blue light shone downwards against the great darkness of the abyss, illuminating the distant background of metal shafts supported by pillars. In the light, a young girl floated downwards, her frail body glowing in a soft blue light, her eyes closed, her wings useless.

A young man walked along a road dimly illuminated by a yellow streetlight, drenched from the raindrops that fell relentlessly from the dark ceiling above. His back hunched, the tip of his held sword drew a line in the thin layer of water on the ground, his footsteps drowned in the roar of a thunder.

Her short golden hair dancing lightly as she fell, her arms spread out by her side. Her eyes remained closed, yet there was no fear on her face, no anger… only quiet resignation.

His eyes glazed, he walked aimlessly in the rain. There was no expression on his face, no strength or determination in his footsteps … only confusion.

A single tear fell from her eyes, a sparkle that disappeared away into the darkness that would soon consume her.

A sigh escaped his lips, back falling against a wall as the sword fell from his hands with a clang.

What did she exist for? Only to die like cattle slaughtered as food?

What did he exist for? Only to pass the days like a mindless puppet?

Yes, that was her answer. She had resigned herself to her fate.

No… that was his answer. There had to be a purpose for him to live.

The young man turned his eyes heavenward as the rain continued to fall, gazing past the countless shafts and stairways that led to the high ceiling above.

Then he gasped. His eyes widened.

The girl continued to fall, her eyes closed, her wings useless. Falling and falling, the blue light serene.

The very sight burned into him, burned into his heart. His heart roared, the dragon above roared in response. Its eyes snapped open, golden eyes blazing, and burned into him, burned into his body.

He screamed. He threw his head up as power shot through his veins. He screamed as his whole body form turned black, shining black, as burning hot lines shone across his body. His heart bang against his chest, loud against his ears, as the shadow of a great creature burned into his soul.

Then his eyes shot upwards, blazing golden eyes. At the falling girl.

_ROAR._ He shot forward in a burst of speed, in a burst of flames, through the long, dark shaft. A seemingly endless road, twisting as though to slow him down. A weak light shone in the distance, as though to mock him.

_._

_D-Counter: 0%._

_._

The image of the falling girl burned into his mind. His heart roared with determination, filling him with strength.

To save her from the overwhelming darkness. That was his purpose. That was his answer.

_._

_D-Counter: 18%._

_._

But with power came a price; he was slowly losing his thoughts. Losing to the overwhelming power that was eating his mind.

Gritting his teeth, he held strongly onto the image of the glowing girl falling into the darkness. Emotions burned inside him.

He had to save her.

_._

_D-Counter: 42%._

_._

Dark creatures emerged from the shadows, snarling as they snapped at his heels. His fist clenched, teeth gritted, yet he had no time to counter.

The power was overwhelming him.

_._

_D-Counter: 64%._

_._

A young woman leaped and landed between him and the monster, long black tail waving behind her. In one smooth motion the revolvers faced the monsters.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

That was her answer.

His heart filled with gratitude, the young man growled in reply as he sped forward, towards the white light that shone at the end of the shaft.

_._

_D-Counter: 87%._

_._

Pain.

Suffering.

Slowly, the darkness consumed his mind. He growled, forcing himself forward, clutching onto the image of the girl in his mind.

But the power was winning.

_._

_D-Counter: 95%._

_._

Pain.

Suffering.

The image of the girl faded from his mind, his determination faltering.

_._

_D-Counter: 97%._

_._

Pain.

Suffering.

He stumbled, one hand reaching out for her.

_._

_D-Counter: 99%._

_._

Pain.

Suffering.

With the last bit of his mind, he roared into the ceiling, burning all of his anguish into her name.

_._

_D-Counter: 100%._

_._

A great explosion. White, shining white. Hot, burning hot. Engulfing everything in its path, reducing everything into nothing.

Then, silence.

And the girl, glowing in a soft blue light, disappeared into the darkness below.

* * *

**Author's Notes for :**

If you've read this on my Tumblr, yep, it's the same story! Posting here on makes it feel more official, somehow. xP

This is actually an old idea I had years ago – I once planned on writing a novelisation for Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter (a.k.a. Breath of Fire V) and I thought of writing this as a prologue. You know, the kind of prologue where the hero wakes up with a premonition of the future… but since I've already written a Breath of Fire III novelisation, I decided to scrap this idea. xD

While there's not much of a story to the opening cinematics (or this one-shot novelisation), I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway!


End file.
